


【翔润】旧情人

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 双总裁。春药梗
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 16





	【翔润】旧情人

今晚的局樱井翔原是不想参加的。他本来就对这类惺惺作态的上层聚会兴趣缺缺，更何况组局的人还是他的前男友。

无论如何他也和这个叫松本润的家伙相好了许多年，分手再风平浪静再见也是牵扯着难受。然而松本财团刚经历了大换血，年轻的总裁终于站稳脚跟，人脉资源都要从头捋过，这种时候拒绝了他的邀请未免太不给面子。与樱井翔从小就被培养着接手家族企业不同，松本润是在突如其来的变故中被硬推着坐上了总裁的位子，如今总算安定下来，也该替他庆祝才对。

但两人也是在那段时间里生疏了。松本润不得不背负起整个集团的利益，张牙舞爪的要吞并樱井翔手下的子公司。樱井家大业大不在乎那一点，却也不想让人白白占了便宜。两人明里暗里没少给对方使绊子，各自心知肚明还是忍着没撕破脸，最后连顿散伙饭都没吃就仓促的分手了。现在一切稳定下来，回想起倒也有些遗憾。

只是大家都是成年人，似乎并不应该局限在这些情情爱爱的小事里。犹豫再三樱井翔还是去了。他西装笔挺的出现，游刃有余的与人客套寒暄。直到松本润拿着酒杯走过来，才微笑着敬了他一杯。

“别来无恙。”

樱井翔看着他，如今风度翩翩的样子倒是比从前成熟了不少。他饮尽杯中的酒，客气的祝他生意顺利。

“托您的福。”松本润保持着营业微笑，继续招待别人去了。樱井翔看他走远，心里倒没有意料中的难过。他终于独当一面，想必事业也能顺风顺水。未来的日子里没准还有机会合作，也算是完美的结局。

最后道别时樱井翔反而觉得释然，谁料到还未走到门口松本润就跟了上来。

“樱井先生，”松本润挽着西装外套，礼貌的询问他。“能否顺路载我一程？”

樱井翔虽然心下诧异，倒也没有拒绝的理由。看他点头答应，松本润便不客气的跟了出来。

樱井家的车平稳的停在路边，他们上了车，宽敞的后座让两人的距离隔的很远。

“你要去哪儿？”

松本润正努力稳住自己凌乱的呼吸，并没有作答的余裕。樱井翔察觉到他的异样，泛红的脸颊并不像是酒精摄入过量的醉态，因过分忍耐而咬紧下唇的样子却是他再熟悉不过的神情。余光瞄到他胯间的隆起，樱井翔心里明白了大半。商场险恶，难免有些下三滥的手段，只是不知道他得罪了谁才被做了下药这种意味不明的事。樱井翔明白以两人现在的关系自己也无权过问，只能展现出善解人意的体贴来。

“您醉了，松本先生。”樱井翔松了松领带并不看他，像是只说给司机听。

“先到最近的酒店吧。”

司机恭敬的应答，车便平稳的开动起来。药物作用下的身体分外敏感，即使是布料的摩擦都变成了爱抚般的刺激，而行驶中微小的震动就足够让他呻吟出来。松本润慌乱的捂住嘴才勉强不发出声音，偏偏樱井翔又靠过来，微凉的手掌顺着他的背。

“您身体不舒服吗？”他温柔的安慰着。松本润抬眼看他，车窗外流动的街灯映在他轮廓分明的脸上，毫不客气的表情带着玩闹般的戏谑。

“如果要吐的话，请提前告诉我。”樱井翔侧过身来，刚好挡住他在内后视镜中的影子，手轻柔的覆盖在他裆部若有似无的揉捏，嘴唇凑到他耳边，贴着他的耳廓低语。

“我这车贵着呢，弄脏了可不行。”

温热的气息撒在敏感的耳垂，松本润忍不住的颤抖，樱井翔手下稍微用了点力道，他就哆嗦着射了出来。黑色的西装裤晕开了明显的水渍，可那里仍然硬挺着。药效显然不可能因为这样肤浅的刺激就散去，松本润本能的想蹭到他怀里，樱井翔却又故作正经的坐直了身子。

车在这时缓缓停下，樱井翔先一步下车，到另一侧把松本润扶下来。松本润软的站不稳，手搭在他肩上都难以维持，樱井翔对司机交代了两句让他先行离开，随后几乎是拖着松本润就往酒店里去了。

“就您这警惕性还当总裁呢，被人下了药都不知道？”樱井翔搂着他的腰帮他稳住身子，腾出一只手来按电梯。

“我他妈又不是缉毒犬，你还指望我闻出哪杯不对啊？”松本润身上热得厉害，气都喘不匀，偏偏嘴上还不服输。

“你现在倒是挺能说的。那刚刚在车上一个劲儿的抖什么？”樱井翔想要扶他进电梯，松本润朝他翻了个白眼，自己又走不动路，整个人歪倒在他身上。

“您可悠着点吧，小祖宗。”樱井翔干脆打横抱起他，松本润顺势搂住他的脖子，灼热的嘴唇蹭着他的侧脸。

“你不能不管我。”松本润贴近他，语气又软起来，“前男友也是男友，买卖不成仁义在。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”樱井翔哭笑不得。“我今天要是不来，你怎么办？”

“那你大概就能在明天的社会新闻上看见我了。”松本润扒过他的脸要和他接吻，樱井翔避开他的唇走出电梯，松本润就转而去咬他的耳垂。

“我这么好，可不能便宜了别人。”

松本润含含糊糊的在他耳边说着，过热的皮肤蹭得樱井翔也难耐起来。他放下松本润去掏房卡，门刚关上松本润就迫不及待的去扯他的裤子。樱井翔把他抵在墙上，含住了他的唇蛮横的亲吻，一只手熟练的解开了他的腰带，膝盖分开双腿，松本润就顺从的勾上了他的腰。他从大腿根一路撩拨到膝窝，托着松本润的腿固定在腰间，另一只手握着他肿胀的性器上下套弄。松本润配合着他的动作本能的向前挺着身子，起伏着胸膛凌乱的喘息。樱井翔的舌头灵巧的游移到喉结舔弄，感受着他呻吟带来的颤抖，手指圈住敏感的冠状沟旋转，松本润声线猛的拔高，耐不住射在了他手里。

“这么快啊。”樱井翔沾了满手的精液，在指尖捻着放到他眼前。

“我前戏还没做完，你就爽成这样了？”

松本润此刻没空理他恶劣的调情，只脱力的窝在他胸口，手仍不安分的在他身上游走着。

“不够…”他喘息未平，眼里又蒙上一层雾汽，抓着樱井翔的手往身后探。

“我好湿…”

他绵软的嗓音是明目张胆的诱惑。樱井翔托着他的屁股抱他起来，松本润使不上力，只乖巧的伏在他的肩膀。樱井翔护着他的背把他放在床上，利落的把他剥光。白嫩的身体在药物作用下透出粉色来，射过两次的性器仍然精神着，饥渴的后穴早已泛滥，淫水几乎湿透了内裤。樱井翔直接插了两指进去，小穴热情的吸附着手指，肠液源源不断的流出，顺着股缝滴落到床单上。

“…啊哈…好热…”

松本润难耐的扭着腰，抓着樱井翔的后背去咬他的肩膀。樱井翔的手指在他体内顶弄戳动，炙热内壁中的每一处似乎都成了敏感点，快感接连不断的涌上来，松本润不住的抖着，在樱井翔的指尖刮到某处时又一次高潮，可怜的前端颤巍巍的吐出半透明的液体。连续的高潮格外消耗体力，樱井翔帮他擦去额头的汗，感受到他仍然过高的体温，不禁担心起来。

“这样真的没问题吗？”

“…不然呢？”

松本润咬着牙，嘴唇都在颤抖。情欲在身体里不安的叫嚣着，只想要更多更深的进入。后穴湿答答的流着水，他腿还是软的，却不管不顾的半跪在樱井翔身前。

“你到底上不上？”

“我可不想乘人之危。”樱井翔这么说着，对他的动作也不加阻止。他居高临下的看着松本润解开自己的裤子，再强硬的语气也掩饰不住他扯皮带时发抖的手。

“你别是不行吧？”松本润把脸贴在他胯间，隔着内裤磨蹭他涨大的性器，眯着眼睛露出挑衅的表情。

“我行不行，你不知道吗？”樱井翔看他还有逞强的余裕，悠闲地用手背蹭着他的脸。松本润干脆扯下他的内裤，毫不犹豫的把跳出的性器含在嘴里。湿热的口腔用力吮吸着饱满的龟头，松本润扶着柱身，另一只手握住囊袋揉捏，似乎要抚平每一处褶皱。樱井翔看他卖力的样子，坏心的去捏他的乳首。过分敏感的身体放大了一切的刺激，松本润一下含不住，腰也软下去，只能靠在他大腿上艰难的喘息。

“你他妈的…能不能痛快点……”

“你这是求人的态度吗？”

松本润被情欲折磨的快要崩溃，可怜巴巴的抬眼望向樱井翔，湿润的上目线写满了哀求，嘴角还挂着透明的腺液，半张着唇让人忍不住想狠狠欺负。樱井翔不多犹豫，拎着他趴跪在床上，前端抵上了湿润不堪的穴口。他高潮来的太快，后穴并没有来及做足够的扩张，樱井翔到底是怕伤到他，耐着性子一点一点的撑开进入。这样不合时宜的体贴对松本润来说更像是恶意的惩罚，他不断向后顶着腰想要被更深入的填满，高温的媚穴努力的接纳着异物。樱井翔见他心急的样子，好心的没有再磨蹭，直接没入了最深处。

松本润已经敏感到不可思议的程度，樱井翔刚插到底，他就绷紧了身子抽搐起来。樱井翔的下身被他紧紧夹着，又怕他身体吃不消，一时也不敢动作，只扶着他的腰等他平复。松本润上身几乎已经贴在床上，屁股高高的翘起，小穴还不知足的吸附着那根粗大，淫水不断沿着大腿流下。他的身体止不住的震颤着，喉咙里溢出不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的呜咽。

“呜…你动一动…”

松本润难耐的哭出来，他已经没有力气，可躁动的情欲并没有消退的迹象。樱井翔不留情面的握住他的细腰挺动起来。他熟悉他最爱的节奏，知道怎么才能把他操到求饶。松本润最知道那根的凶狠，即使是平时也足够让他意乱情迷，此刻在药物的作用下更是给他带来热烈的快意。粗大的性器在他身体里肆虐，松本润感觉自己就要化成一汪水，喘息颤抖着乱成一团。

“…好舒服…啊…翔さん…我…哈……不行了…”

滚烫的内壁缠绵的吸附着樱井翔的性器，那根粗硬的物体给他体内不断渴望着的软肉带来前所未有的满足。

“…射给我…哈…想要翔さん…快…啊……”

他激烈的呻吟着，对自己放荡的姿态毫不在乎。樱井翔大力揉捏着他的臀瓣，在淋漓尽致的冲撞中和他一同攀上了顶峰。

高潮过后的松本润仍瘫软在床上不住的痉挛着，前端却什么也射不出来。他已经不记得这是第几次高潮，甚至感觉不出药效是否有所缓解，只能闭着眼睛啜泣。樱井翔亲了亲他的后颈，从他身体里退出来。察觉到他的离开，松本润慌忙拉住了他。

“你要去哪儿？”

他嗓音已然哑了，身下的床单已经被淫液和汗水浸透。樱井翔看他虚弱的样子摇了摇头，帮他把汗湿的刘海撩到一边去。

“我去给你倒杯水。”

松本润放下心来，看着他的背影走开。比起自己凌乱的样子，他甚至没有脱下衬衫，卷起的袖子露出一小截结实的手臂，倒水的时候上面的青筋格外明显。

只是这么看着他，松本润就感到自己的身体又热起来。他咬牙切齿的恨这该死的药劲太大，手却止不住的往身下探去。

樱井翔倒水回来看到他又开始焦躁的抚慰自己，忙把人从枕头里捞起来靠在身上，哄着他把水喝下去。

“真亏你还硬得起来。”樱井翔拉开他还不停撸动的手握在掌心里，松本润不满的往他身边蹭了蹭，不断分泌的肠液都黏糊糊的流到了他大腿上。

“翔さん…”

清凉的水并没有让松本润清醒，反而是补充了水分让他找回一些力气。他抱着樱井翔的腰，像从前一样窝在他胸口撒娇。

“不能再做了。”樱井翔推开他，看着他勃起的性器叹了口气。

“你这样不行。不然我带你去冲个凉水澡。”

“会感冒的。”松本润几乎是神智不清的去寻他的唇，舌尖湿漉漉的向里勾缠。

“喜欢你。”他啃着樱井翔的尖下巴含糊的念叨，手也不安分的往他身下摸去。

“喜欢你。”他说了一遍又一遍。“所以我们再做一次。”

“这种借口不可以随便用哦。”樱井翔语气软了下来，耐不住他的请求，手指又向后探去。

“…不是的…哈…”后穴再次被撑开，松本润舒服的仰起了头。

“真的，我…呃…”

感受到他又要高潮，樱井翔抽出了手指把他放回床上。突然被截断的快感让他难耐的扭动着腰，双腿大大的张开着，手又抖着去够前面。樱井翔把他的手挡开，抬高他的双腿直接插了进去。湿软的后穴再一次热情的接纳了他的进入，炙热的肠壁裹着他又咬又吸，液体在抽插中不断飞溅出来。

“你好像不会满足呢。”樱井翔用力挺着腰，身下的人眼里又泛出水光来。“如果今天不是我…”

“不…不行…”松本润摇着头，抓着床单的指节因用力而泛白。

“不是你的话…哈…不行……”

樱井翔俯下身来掰开他揪住床单的手，把自己的手指好好的塞进去。松本润和他十指紧扣，突然就真切的动了情。

“翔さん…哈…喜欢翔さん……”

他沉沦在巨大的快感里，说出口的句子也断断续续。樱井翔蛮横的侵略着他的身体，每一个细胞仿佛都在确认着爱意。难以言喻的满足感像浪潮一样冲刷了他的全身，他大脑几乎是空白的，但仍能感受到樱井翔的精液满满的灌入了他的体内。

事后松本润无力的躺在床上，确定自己已经不能再做更多。他总算是恢复了理智，呼吸也渐渐均匀起来。迷糊中樱井翔轻轻扳过他的肩膀，抵着额头问他。

“你刚刚说了什么？”

“怎么？”

“想听你再说一遍。”

“喜欢你。”松本润笑起来。“不是你不行。”

然后他们接吻。无关情欲。

第二天松本润醒来的时候已经快到中午。他浑身酸胀的难受，骨头都快要散开。身边已经空了，他倒也不太在意，毕竟是堂堂樱井总裁，日理万机。

但恋人之间是不能没有早安问候的。他拿起手机准备发个短信，生田斗真的电话就在这时打了进来。

“昨晚怎么样？”他一如既往的兴高采烈，松本润都能想象得出他眼角笑出的褶子。

“不怎么样。”松本润翻了个白眼。“你从哪儿搞来这么猛的药？我差点死在床上。”

“不是你说要干柴烈火的吗？”

“那你也不能烧死我啊。”

“我的错，我的错。”生田在那头嘿嘿笑起来。“所以你把人追回来了吗？”

“妥了。”松本润懒懒的回答，却突然被人从背后抱住。他吓得打了个哆嗦，回头就看到樱井翔无辜的圆眼睛。

“你哆嗦什么？”樱井翔把下巴搭在他肩头。“药劲儿还没过呢？”

“后…后劲大。”松本润转了个身靠在他怀里试图岔开话题。

“你没去工作啊？”

“今天休息。”樱井翔捧着他的脸，饶有兴致的笑着问他。

“你先告诉我，什么事妥了？”


End file.
